


Body of Literature

by PiscesPenName



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sweet Sam Winchester, Sweet/Hot, Tantric Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/pseuds/PiscesPenName
Summary: Jess distracts Sam from Studying.





	Body of Literature

 

 

"Sam." Jess rested her toe on top of his open book of Civil Law and Appropriate Recourse.

Sam gave his little huff and looked up the long tanned leg to meet her gaze. "Jessica. You're on my page."

"I know,” she said with a smile.

He looked back down to the book spread out on the floor before him. "I can't read about Bernard Jeffries and his influence on trial procedure with your feet in the way."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh no! That's too bad."

"Jess." He gave a little whine and looked up at her again, sweet eyes under his fringe of brown bangs.

She flipped the book closed with her foot. It slammed with an impotent little thump and a cloud of dust motes.

"Hey! Come on." Sam rolled off his stomach, onto his knees.

"You work too hard,” she said, her tone light. Her pretty waves of blonde hair cascading over the cut off tank top she wore. "You need to relax. I'm making you relax tonight."

She knelt down in front of him and Sam gifted her with one of his playful half smiles. She walked forward on her knees and put her hands on his shoulder.

"Jess," he said meeting her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Making you relax."

"I really do have reading to do." His hands went to her sides as he said it.

"All work and no play makes Sam a dull boy."

He snorted again but his expression was fond. He loved her.

"I want to try something new."

"Oh no," Sam said.

"Come here." She tugged at his hand as she stood up and Sam followed. She led him into the bedroom.

"Jess," he looked around. "What is this? It looks like an ashram threw up in here." He wrinkled his nose at the smell of incense. Jess had candles lit, her own selection of soft New Age music playing, pillows laid out on the floor.

"We doin yoga?" Sam asked with a head tilt.

"Don't say that like you won't do it with me,” she admonished.

"Sure," Sam replied. "When I'm not reading my school work."

"I want you to try something with me,” she said, turning around and giving him her cute flirty grin that she broke out when she wanted something.

"What?" Sam asked his curiosity peaked.

"Tantra."

He blinked, his dimples showing with his smile. "Tantra. I don't know how to..."

"You don't need to know anything. Just how to be present with me."

He looked skeptical.

"Please."

Sam nodded.

* * *

 

Sam sat facing Jess cross-legged. “Close your eyes,” she said, watching his long dark lashes ghost over his cheek as he did.

"Hold your palms up on your knees." He set his hands there. "Just breathe for a few minutes."

He cracked opened an eye. "What are we doing?"

"Sam." She slapped his knee. He closed it again and she saw him center himself. She moved her hand slowly in front of him and pulled it up.

"Can you feel that?"

"Yeah, it feels like you're holding your hand in front of me and pulling up."

"I am, dork. I'm moving your energy around."

"Okay," Sam said, eyes still closed. "Can I open them yet?"

Jess answered by settling onto his lap. Sam let out a happy gasp at her weight and opened his eyes. He smiled, his dimples making her heart drop.

"Hi,” he said with a playful head tilt.

She smiled back. "Shhhhh.Take my hands.”

They clasped palms and she leaned in toward him. "Breathe out while I breathe in."

They spent a few minutes syncing their breathing. Sam caught on quickly and in spite of his playful balking earlier she could feel him open himself to her as they went. She had him on board.

He drew in a deep breath and it expanded his rib cage. Jess watched the contours of his loose blue t shirt move as he did.

He was so handsome. Gorgeous on so many levels. All hers. She tightened her hold on his hands. His fingers were long and elegant. Sometimes she forgot what a big guy he was until she was close to him like this. He had attained his height but something told her he hadn't quite gained his full bulk yet. Even so he was tall, powerful, but elegant. Like a big thoroughbred horse.

He leaned his forehead against hers and locked her with his sweet eyes. No trace of that elegance in them. Just sweetness and intensity and intelligence and _Sam._  
She breathed in Sam's sweet breath, reminiscent of jolly ranchers he must have been snacking on earlier. She moved her face close to his, his mouth opened a little and she touched her lips to his. They stayed like that, hardly touching, his breath rhythmic and comforting. She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his back and Sam pressed her to him.

"Oh Jess,” he breathed. She could somehow feel his energy expanding. His _"Samness"_ filling her senses.

She swallowed his vocalization and started to kiss him in earnest. His hand cupped her jaw in that tender way of his and he tilted his head for her, pressing gently, his lips soft, the slight shadow where he'd shaven earlier visible beneath his skin this close up.

She kissed the side of his mouth and then where his dimples were and he nuzzled his face against hers, his hand moving to tangle in her hair.

Sam loved her long hair. He was constantly stroking it, nuzzling it, grasping it, even brushing it when they were bored watching tv.

She moved back to his lips another second and then pulled back and looked at him. He was gazing at her with unabashed affection, his eyes dilated so that the hazel centers weren't visible and they looked almost entirely blue.

Her hands cupped the dear face. "Namaste, Sam."

She knew he might normally make a joke about it, but instead his hand stroked her shoulder, tenderly, his thumb ghosted under her short sleeve and rubbed the skin there.

"You are divine,” he whispered.

"So are you, silly."

His hand lazily traced down the curve of her breast to the hem of her short crop top. He pushed his fingers underneath. She gasped and reached for his shirt before all thought left her.

She pulled it up, revealing his toned stomach inch by inch, then his broad pecs. He helped her get it off him and tossed it aside.

She never stopped being in wonder at Sam's body every time he revealed it to her. Under his clothes it just didn't seem like he would be this perfect. She placed her hand on his sternum, felt the reassuring thump of his heart.

Sam took her hand and lifted it up to his mouth. He placed it on his lips. She touched them, reveling in the soft texture before he took a finger and closed his mouth around it.  
The warm wetness of him made her shiver. He kept her ensnared with his eyes and drew in another one, sucking gently. Jess felt it shoot to her genitals.

"Hey," she laughed. "I'm not sure we're doing this correctly."

Sam slowly drew her fingers out and kissed the underside of her wrist.

"If it feels good is it incorrect?" His voice was rough.

Damn, he had a good point.

Sam took hold of her ribcage and pushed his hands under her crop top again. He rocked his hip under her and she could feel his arousal.  
His hand engulfed her breast in warmth and she arched into him.

"Oh, Sam."

"Jess,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her neck. She let him, his kisses a little more desperate. She felt his teeth graze her skin.

"Get this shirt off me,” she said.

In one deft move, he pulled it off her and her breasts hung free. He was touching them instantly, kneading and lifting, massaging.

She took him by the wrists and stilled him. "Hey. Slow down. Nice and slow."

The corner of his mouth twitched in a ghost of a smile. "I can be slow."

She ran her hand along the washboard abs to the waist of his low cut jeans. "I know you can."

Her thumbs fumbled with the button and Sam's gaze dropped to watch her, with his Cheshire cat grin. So much naughtiness in it. So much hidden promise of layers of Sam she knew were there and he only took out to give her glimpses of.

'The woods are lovely dark and deep.' The poem flitted through her head. The line so apropos of her boyfriend.

She popped the button. Sam leaned forward and caught her in a kiss, passionate, playful. She kissed him back and then tossed her head back with a whine as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

"Saaam. Come on, give me a turn."

He stopped, nuzzling her hair with his perfect ski jump nose.

Jess shoved her hand down his briefs and he gasped. She ran her fingers through his rough textured hair and grazed her fingers on either side of the base of his penis. He stilled, letting her.

There. Now she had him.

“We need these off,” she whispered in his ear. Then gave it a little grazing kiss.

Sam was shifting underneath her, trying to get them off. She dismounted and let him, started on her own yoga pants but Sam was on her first, yanking them down and almost toppling her over. Hey. She laughed. “This isn't slow.”

He laughed back, all boyish enthusiasm. “I'm sorry. I'll be good.”

“Promise?” he asked.

“Promise,” he said.

Jess asked him to cross his legs again and she straddled him, hovering for a moment up on her knees.

Sam leaned in and took a breast into his mouth. She tangled her arms around his head as he teased with flicks of his tongue. Then sucking and then she felt just the faintest press of teeth. She whimpered at the intensity of it. He kept his teeth gently on her, sucked a little, until her legs felt like giving out… and then he let go. She knelt there for a minute, catching her breath. Sam was panting, looking at her toned body in open adoration.

"Look at me,” she whispered.

He did, tipping his head up, intense and focused in that single minded way of his. It sent a shiver to her feet when it was turned on her.

She breathed deeply and straddled him, grasped his penis. Sam's upper lip twitched but he stayed still and focused for her.

She lined him up with her and slowly started to sink onto him. She couldn't repress a gasp as he started to stretch her. She kept her gaze on him as she slowly slowly sank down, giving her body time to adjust to his girth.

He felt so fucking good.

Sam's eyes started to roll back but she whispered his name and and he blinked and focused back on her face.

She took him up to the hilt and wrapped her legs around him and her arms around him.

They stay joined for several minutes, Jess felt herself twitch around him, felt Sam move slightly inside her as he rocked a little, his movement arrested by the position.

“You feel so good,” he whispered.

She hugged herself to him and Sam melted in her arms, folding his own around her.

They pulled back a little, forehead to forehead. Sam's cheeks flushed, a sheen of sweat breaking out on his skin and dampening his bangs slightly. She felt a surge of affection for him, could read the emotion on his face.

Jess brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes and Sam closed them almost like he was in pain.

She cupped his face in her hands and whispered, “What is it, sweetheart?”

He shook his head, kept his gentle rocking. Jess pressed his head into her shoulder. He buried himself there with a sad sound.

“Let it go, Sam,” she whispered, moving on him.

He was so controlled. So tightly reined in so often.

He whimpered, a low sound in his throat and moved to lower her back ward, still sheathed in her.

She found herself lying in the nest of pillows she'd made, Sam on top and finally able to he began to thrust in earnest. He moved slowly at first, a long slow pull out and then

sinking back in. Jess felt herself dissolving under him, under the stretch of his girth.

“Oh god, Sam.” Her hands slid along his back as he moved, all muscle and sinew on top of her, a grace to his dance borne of some physicality she didn't quite understand.

He whimpered her name, then sped up, stoking the warmth inside her. Jess started to moan at the onslaught, arms tightening around him. He shifted, his bicep flexing as he took more of his own weight and his thrust rocked her pelvis under him, her body giving way gladly under his onslaught. She felt her heart triple time in her chest and she rose to meet him with with a cry.

Sam's own groan sounded pained. He sped up, rocking rapidly and she felt him hit something deep inside her. It felt so good, again again the same spot making her body tighten, her heart speed up. And then he moved to change his angle and he was hitting her clitoris with his body, back and forth. “Oh god,” she cried. “Please.” Sam in her felt like completion. Like a joining of spirit. Like an intimacy she'd never felt before.

“Harder, Sam.”

He responded with a buck of his hips and an increase in the forcefulness of his thrust. Pressing into her again and again. She bit his shoulder and he panted his approval, groaning with effort every few thrusts.

She tightened her legs around him, so close. She'd broken into into a sweat herself she knew, suddenly unbearably hot between their body heat and the Palo Alto warmth.  
Her legs started to tremble and she could feel Sam beginning to as well. She trailed her hand down to the curve of his ass, all hard muscle under her palm, bunching and straining against her. She dug her fingers in and Sam stuttered a breath and she knew he was almost done for. His teeth were gritted. “Let go,” she whispered to him.

He shook his head.“You…” he panted.

“I love you,” she whispered and Sam's thrusts grew erratic and he was suddenly crying out and spurting into her. She felt the extra wet warmth and his weight almost squished her for a moment before he regained control of his body and kissed her deeply.

“I love you too,” he whispered.

He tried to keep in her but he rolled off and his hands and lips were everywhere, his long finger settling between her legs. He only had to press the pad of his middle finger over her for a moment and she was crying out, her and arms around his neck, writhing. Her body clenching, contracting rhythmically.  
Sam lay on his side watching her, looking pleased once he'd gotten her there.

He kissed her. “I love you,” he whispered.

She nuzzled his nose again. “I know.”

He gave her his dimpled smile all white teeth and boyish charm and she ran her hands up his bicep. “You're so cool,” he said. “Hot sex and Star Wars references and everything.”

She squeezed his arm.

He breathed out, looking emotional again suddenly.

“Sam.” She ran a hand along his jaw, let her finger settle in the cleft on his chin.

“What?”

He gave his little huff. Her Sam sound. She'd know it anywhere. Whether he was annoyed or thinking or weighing his words, his little exhale.

“Before you…”

She gazed into his eyes, read his vulnerability. “Baby?”

“Nothing,” he replied and she felt the wall closing.

“Don't be that way,” she gave his calf a little poke with her toe.

“I just never felt like I had a home, you know?”

For all his deceptive openness Sam was very selective about what he revealed about himself. Each time he gave her something it was a gift.

“Jess, do you wanna…”

She grinned. “Wanna what? Make wild love. We just did that.”

“No.” He huffed again. “Could you see a future with me?”

She paused, pretty blue eyes looking into his. Oh she could see so much with Sam Winchester. So much happiness. Yes. Yes she could.

“Yes,” she said.

Sam's face twisted into an expression of pain momentarily but then he smiled so brightly it took her breath. “Me too,” he said.

 

 


End file.
